titan_thronefandomcom-20200214-history
Troop Stats
You can review any individual troop's stats on the Troop Info screen, and long-press a stat to see it's description. Always take the in-game descriptions as the most up-to-date. Gender: Troops can be Male or Female. Attack: '''Damage multiplier added to this troops' base Damage. If a troop's Attack is higher than the target's relevant Defense, then damage dealt is increased by 5% additional damage for every point difference, up to a max of 300%. '''Damage Type: The type of attack this troop deals. Can be Physical (represented by a hammer icon) or Magic (represented by a book icon). Damage: The base damage this troop deals with each attack. Final damage dealt is increased or decreased by a multiplier of Damage, based on the difference between Attack and Defense. Attack Speed: Should be understood as "Attack Interval," as a lower value is faster. An Attack Speed of "n" indicates that this troop can attack 1 time every n seconds. Troop HP: '''How much Health Points this troop has, e.g., how many points of damage they can take before dying. '''Physical Defense: Defense multiplier against Physical-damage dealing troop attacks and Spells. Magic Defense: Defense multiplier against Magic-damage dealing troop attacks and Spells. If a troop's relevant Defense is higher than the attacker's relevant Attack, then damage taken is reduced by 2.5% for every point difference, but only to a max of 70%. For troop attacks, the relevant Attack will be Physical Attack or Magic Attack. For Hero Spells, the relevant Attack will be that Hero's Wisdom or Strength value. Morale: Each point of Morale above 0 grants troops an additional 1% chance of experiencing High Morale, while each point below 0 grants troops an additional 1% chance of experiencing Low Morale, but the max in either direction is 50%. High Morale lets troops deal damage 2 times with every normal attack. Low Morale makes units temporarily unable to act. Undead troops are NOT affected by High or Low Morale! Luck: Each point of Luck above 0 grants an additional 1% chance of making a Critical Hit. Each point below 0 grants a 1% chance of only dealing half damage on hit. The max in either direction is 50%. '''Attack Range: '''The radius of the area within which this troop can attack. A range of "n" indicates this troop can attack enemies within a circle with a radius of "n", with self at the center. '''Destruction: '''When attacking a Castle, the Destruction value of all the surviving attack troops added together will be inflicted as damage to the defenders Castle Wall. '''Speed: '''How fast this troop moves across the battlefield. A speed of "n" indicates they can move "n" squares per second. '''Move Type: '''How this troop moves (On Foot or Flying). '''Load: '''How many resources this troop can carry. '''Leadership Needed: '''The amount of Leadership needed for each one of this troop in formation. A higher value indicates you will be able to fit less of this troop in your army. '''Race: '''Your troop's race.